Baby Saranghae
by nada1505
Summary: Yesung dan sungmin adalah dua orang dengan karakter berbeda. Yesung si penyuka merah dan dijuluki "Bad Boy" dan sungmin si namja imut penyuka warna pink dan dijuluki "Kutu Buku". Bagaimana jika si badboy diam2 adl secret admirer si imut? akankah mereka bersatu?


Baby Saranghae~

Chapter 1

Main cast:  
>Ye sung Sung min Lu han<p>

Main pair:  
>YeMin slight YeLu<p>

Huaaaaaa... author datang bawa ff yemin... khukhukhu.. /ketawa devil/  
>Waks.. dsni author ingin mengangkat kehidupan rp author sbg yesung<br>Ff ini tadinya spesial buat baby ming aja.. tp drpd menuh2 in memo dan sayang juga ga di publish, jd author memutuskan utk mempublishnya.. Happy Reading all...

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru di lorong sekolah yg sudah gelap. Kaki-kaki mungilnya mengeluarkan suara ketukan teratur yg berasal dari sepatu nya. Ia berjalan mantap ke sebuah ruangan yg cukup terpencil meski baginya ruangan itu sangat istimewa.  
>Dilihat nya papan nama penunjuk ruangan itu. Ruang Musik. Bibir shape-M nya tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan langkah tegap dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki ruangan favorit nya selama dua tahun di sma ini.<p>

Yesung menatap datar yeoja di hadapannya. Tubuh ramping dan sexy yeoja itu bergetar menahan tangis. Yesung benci ini. Ia tak suka melihat orang menangis. Baginya itu memuakkan. Apalagi mengemis seperti yang dilakukan yeoja di hadapannya ini. Ia benar-benar muak dan ingin pergi saja.

"Yesung oppa, jebal. Bagaimanapun juga ini anakmu." Ujar yeoja itu masih sambil terisak.

Yesung berdecih sebal. "Gugurkan." Balasnya dingin.

Kata-kata sedingin es itu berhasil. Berhasil membuat yeoja itu semakin menangis dan berlari pergi dari hadapan yesung.

"Aku membencimu!" Teriak yeoja itu saat berlalu.

Yesung tersenyum miring, tampak pas di wajah tampannya. Mata sebentuk bulan sabitnya menyipit jahat. Ia brengsek? Ya memang, dan namja bermarga kim itu menyukainya.  
>Yesung segera berlalu dari atap sekolah. Turun ke bawah ke lantai 4, bermaksud pergi ke ruang musik untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penuh.<p>

Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ruangan itu. Dikernyitkannya dahi nya saat mendengar sebuah alunan piano mengalun lembut dari sana. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Ia terdiam. Terkesiap. Terpesona. Sosok itu disana. Yang diam-diam selama dua tahun ini dikaguminya.

Sosok pendiam yang suka membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia tersenyum. Senang karena akhirnya bisa menemukan alasan untuk menyapa bidadarinya itu.

"Ekhem" yesung berdeham kecil untuk menyadarkan sosok yg sedang bermain piano itu.

Sosok itu menoleh. Tergagap dan tersenyum canggung.

"Eh sunbae~" suara merdunya mengalun lembut dari bibir shape-M nya. Membuat sebuah senyum lembut terukir manis di bibir tipis yesung.

"Gwaenchanha. Kau suka bermain piano?" Tanya yesung lembut. Ucapan lembut pertamanya. Hanya untuk dia. Sosok itu.

Sosok mungil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung.

"Ah ne." Balasnya singkat.

Yesung tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok itu. Dielusnya pipi itu lembut sehingga si empunya terkejut. Diangkatnya dagu nya, dan dikecupnya lembut bibir shape-M yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuatnya frustasi.

Sungmin -namja itu- terkejut akan perlakuan yesung. Namja terpopuler satu sekolah itu kini dihadapannya. Tersenyum lembut dan berkata lembut. Tak ada sekalipun image kasar yg selama ini menempel erat padanya. Bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut bibir sungmin. Bibir yang diinginkan oleh semua orang itu kini mengecup nya. Tak ada nafsu. Hanya kecupan biasa yang justru menyiratkan perasaan sayang. Belum lagi mata sebentuk bulan sabit yang menawan itu. Memancarkan sinar aneh tak kasat mata yang lembut. Yang menimbulkam rasa nyaman yang aneh di dalam hati sungmin.

'Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai ada kejadian seperti ini?' Pikirnya dengan jantung berdegup.

Yesung menyudahi ciuman itu. Sekali lagi menatap lembut pada sungmin.

"Bisa kau iringi aku bernyanyi baby ming?" Tanya nya dengan pancaran jenaka dari manik kelamnya.

Sungmin terkesiap dan mengangguk. Ia kembali duduk di balik piano dan tersenyum pada yesung.

"Lagu apa sunbae?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tuts piano.

"Hmm, apa ya" yesung tampak berfikir. Bagaimana kalau "it has to be you" yang dinyanyikan jong woon hyung?" Tanyanya menawarkan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai memainkan nada dari lagu itu.

Yesung duduk di sebelah sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya. Mulai bernyanyi saat lagu itu dimulai.

Sungmin tersenyum. Suara yesung yang indah dan mengalun lembut membuat suasana canggung itu hilang. Bahkan mereka tertawa bersamaan saat sungmin salah menekan tuts.

'Ini indah', pikirnya, 'sangat indah'.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore, dan tak terasa, hari pun sudah malam. Yesung dan sungmin yang baru menyadari langsung tertawa bersamaan.

"Permainanmu indah. Kau memainkannya dengan sangat bagus. Hyung suka." Ujar yesung tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum, "gomawo yesung hyung"

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo tidur disini sungmin-a. Hari sudah malam. Gerbang pasti sudah dikunci."

Sungmin mengangguk imut. Yesung tersenyum.

Ia menarik lembut tangan sungmin dan mendudukkan namja mungil itu di lantai. Melepas jacket dan blazer sekolahnya, dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Beruntung ac ruangan sudah mati secara otomatis begitu bel pulang berbunyi, sehingga malam itu mereka tidak kedinginan.

Sungmin sudah terlelap lebih dulu, sementara Yesung memeluk sungmin. Tersenyum singkat dan mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu mengikuti namja mungil di hadapannya ke alam mimpi.

-TBC- 


End file.
